Fallen
by Aphrodite's Kitten
Summary: ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE. Tempest was a greatly loved angel in Heaven, but when she falls in love with a mortal she is banished. Now, as one of the few Fallen Angels on Earth, she wanders Japan in search of her mortal love, L. Will she find him?


"I wonder what he is doing right now" I thought as I wondered around the bustling city. I never knew where I was going but I lived by the saying "Go where the wind blows". As my boots dug into the loose gravel of the sidewalk I imagined him walking down the same road. Observing the tiny birds hopping among the weeds. Maybe watch as little kids played on the sidewalk with chalk. I stopped too lost in my imagination to continue. My thoughts guided me to a place where he and I where together eating some sweets on a park bench. Talking about his latest case or what I did with friends that day. I sighed and pushed forward. I knew it would be a while yet before I found him let alone get close to him. A strong gust of wind pushed against my back causing me to stumble. As I righted myself a small white feather tipped in black flew in front of me. Yet all the birds around me were brown.

The bright sun slow sunk below the horizon as a cold breeze ruffled my hair. It was spring but winter's bitter grasp still held and the nights were icy because of it. My jacket held the warmth of the fleeting sun but I knew I needed to find some place less I freeze. I dug my numbing hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny bundle of cash. Damn only twenty yen_. _It was not enough to get me a room somewhere. I searched for an alley between the darkening houses, nothing. I growled softly and fell back against the nearby fence. A small snarl came from behind me and I looked to find a tiny poodle dangerously close to the fence its teeth bared. Kneeling down I met the dog's gaze it growled louder attracting some curious looks from the few people on the street. "Shut up" I growled quietly. The poodle whimpered and ran back to the front door.

Getting up quickly I walked briskly toward the dark streets ahead. A strong gust of icy air hit me as I turned the corner onto an empty street with dark houses. I bite my lip to fight the whimper and a metallic taste leaked into my mouth. As I continued my walk deeper into the darkness my thoughts again drifted to him. Hopefully he was someplace warm maybe having cake as he analyzed whatever evidence he had. Always working and rarely sleeping. It was magical for me to see him sleep. He always looked so content like a little child. I wanted to be able lie beside him as his steady breath and heartbeat echoed in my ear, and as the soft cotton of his shirt bushed against my hand. Another bitter wind awoke me and I realized I walked much farther from the city then I had intended. I was now close to a small forest. The quietness scared me slightly. It was the reminder of the unholy silence when I was thrown from home. I never wanted to feel that silence again.

I whimpered as tears fell gently onto my cheeks and my chest shook. I took an uneven breath and wiped away the tears. I could not break now I needed to find shelter. I shrugged off my jacket as cold air rushed over my exposed back and ran through the flimsy fabric of my shirt. I ignored the cold as best as I could. I took deep breaths focusing on the spasms that ran the length of my back. All was quite around me. I felt the tiny eyes of creatures hiding in the trees watching. Then there was a deep ripping sound and I felt my reach expand to the tops of the trees. Feathers danced slowly to the ground around me, a mix of black and white. I gazed up to the large wings and frowned at the growing black. It was like a disease that condemned me yet freed me too.

I sighed for there was no point to dwell on my inevitable fate. I moved the tight muscles in my back creating a powerful wind as the wings beat faster and faster. I pushed the muscles with one giant movement and felt my feet lift off the ground. I pushed faster and rose quickly into the air, wind rushing over me and making everything around me a blur. Once I got high enough I leaned forward and caught a current. I glided for a bit occasionally pushing the muscles when I sunk lower. The city looked beautiful from this height like a cluster of twinkling stars. Not as pretty as from home but this would have to do. As I flew towards the skyscrapers my body tingled and I focused on my surroundings.

There was nothing of any danger but as I got closer to one of the skyscrapers the tingle intensified so much so I had to land on the roof and quite ungracefully at that. When I pushed of the ground I brought the large wings back into my body and tossed my jacket back on. I walked briskly toward the door and grabbed the handle forcing it passed the lock letting it swing open. Making my way down the stairwell as quickly and quietly as possible I felt the tingle grow stronger and stronger. What was this feeling that kept drawing me in? When a door came into sight I quietly opened it and walked into a very luxurious hallway. It was simple in design, a few pictures and the occasional plant, but the quality of what was there was amazing. As I admired a nearby picture I didn't notice a door down the hall open. "Who are you?!" a male voice called. Spinning around I saw two men probably in their early adulthood. One was obviously younger with neat brown hair and light brown eyes. My eyes flickered to the other but what I saw stunned me and the tingle turn to a numbing sensation the caused my knees to buckle. It was him, the reason I could never return home, the reason I wandered this city, my L.

"Well who are you?!" called the brown haired man. This was not how I wanted to met him, not when I look like a damn thief. "Miss if you planned on making it out of here unnoticed you would be mistaken" L spoke calmly. If they caught me they would throw me in jail never to see L again. I could not let that happen. My legs collapsed under me as I tried to backup towards the stairwell door. They sprung forward and I got up and ran stumbling through my numb legs. I managed to get to the stairs with a good few feet ahead of L and the other man, but as I jumped up the stairs I felt a hand grab my jacket. Still running I shrugged out of my jacket, but another hand grabbed my arm causing me to fall into a hard chest. "I told you before you are not getting away" L's voice was like honey and poison at the same time. I struggled but he held me tight as he dragged me down the stairs.

I closed my eyes as I sighed openly. I knew what I had to do and it was not going to be pleasant. When there was a sound of another door opening I opened my eyes to a room that looked almost like a hotel suite. "Light, who is that?"Asked a sugar sweet female voice. It belonged to a bubbly looking blonde girl with large trusting blue eyes. "That's what I would like to know" there was obvious dislike in Light's voice. "Well?" asked L as he placed me onto a large couch and a pair of large hands kept me there. I looked at all of them and took a deep breath. If I lied now then it would be that much harder to get to L. Looking at only L, I spoke "My name is Tempest. I am sorry for coming here but I didn't intended at all to steal anything or to cause trouble. I was just looking for a place to stay" My head fell as I realized how stupid that sounded. "So Miss Tempest pray tell how were you able to get past all security?" I bite down on my lip "The roof". I mentally prepared myself for what was now certain to happen. "You're lying" spoke the blonde girl.

My gaze snapped to her "Funny enough Blondie I'm not". She glared back yet was half hidden behind Light. I looked back to L; he was now sitting in his quirky manner staring blankly at me. My cheeks flushed and I forced my gaze down to the carpet. "You do know, Miss Tempest, that you were breaking and entering?" "Yes" I sighed softly. "And you do know what that means, correct?" "Yes" I breathed no longer focusing on what was going on, my focus was on my back. A minute later the spasms rippled down my back and I looked back up to L and smiled. Everyone shared an equal expression of confusion. There were only seconds before the wings broke. Breaking the man's hold on my shoulders I swung over the couch simultaneously kicking the man in the face. I ran head first into the windows just as a hand brushed against my ankle. A second of free-falling there was a familiar ripping sound and I was gliding quickly back up. A second before breaking the skyline L's face came into view it was a face of pure amazement, a look I had never seen on him before. That thought made me smile for a second before the rush of cold air ran over me.


End file.
